If you would just listen!
by WhiteDemoness11
Summary: The well has sealed and Kagome is approached by a gorgeous young man with familiar amber eyes. Inuyasha's back but not how she remembers. A lot of confusion stirs up because though both talk, neither is really listening to what the other says..
1. Chapter 1

WD: Okay this is a teaser opening chapter dedicated to Lady Cash. There will be more to this story but slowly as I'm still evolving the ideas. It was her request for a Kag/Inu fic with him being more mature and with the youkai. It was that that spilled out this conversation and I have many many evil ideas to come.  
----------------------------

Inuyasha smiled softly at the shocked miko in front of him completely at ease in the small cafe. "See, Kagome...After about another fifty years, well my human blood died. I'm I think the first Hanyou to ever live that long. No one knew..I'm pure youkai now." He shrugged. "Well, sort of. Apparently the human night never really goes away but Sesshomaru teases me a lot less for it now. He's still an ass."

It was with that word that Kagome realized in shock how much Inuyasha had changed and matured. More then the casual suit, more then the tidy hair cut and actual manners..he wasn't really swearing.

Kagome suddenly felt very childish next to this beautiful and mature youkai.

Five hundred years had passed for Inuyasha. Five weeks for Kagome.

Everything that had made her so unique and special in the feudal era-her intelligence, her compassion, her adaptability-had become common. Everything save her miko powers which were no longer needed.

Kagome was now just another teenage girl.

Inuyasha by comparison was a handsome man, a full youkai, who looked in his late twenties and was as polished and classy as his brother had been.

She didn't stand a chance. 


	2. Chapter 2

WD: Well I'm surprised at the attention this little gift fic has gotten already! I'm still working on By Right of Blood, and To Defeat a Taiyoukai but since Lady Cash has informed me indirectly that she's having a hard time right now..I wanted to give her another page to smile over. This is going to mostly be an Inuyasha chapter just to warn ya all. I figured I'd work in some of their lives, it's gonna jump around time wise a lot.

As for YOU CatLover260...very smart. XD I love it when people read between the lines. ------------------------------

It was raining.

Soft and beautiful rain hit Kagome's form as she stood surrounded by her friends in the feudal era. Her fingers clutched the pink jewel that was glowing ever so softly before she looked at those she considered like a family. They'd already said their goodbyes earlier, well aware that perhaps, just perhaps, this time Kagome wouldn't make it through the well in one way or another.

Inuyasha pulled her into a hug suddenly, ignoring his blush and the way his ears flattened. "Be careful okay?"

"Inuyasha.."

"I'll find you! So keep alive all right?!"

Kagome laughed softly at her hanyou's fierce words before smiling. "Okay." She'd given them warnings that he had promised to heed. Such as to be away from a place called Hiroshima..and not to share the information she gave with any he didn't trust completely. Kagome just couldn't help the selfishness of keeping those she cared for alive when she had information for it.

"Take care of them."

"Take care of yourself for once Wench." Inuyasha harumphed then and backed off as Kagome smiled and waved before falling into the well once last time.

Inuyasha stared down into the depths for hours, long past when the others returned to shelter from the rain. In his hands he held the rosary Kagome had removed from him. Sesshomaru had reassured him that his hanyou blood because of their sire wouldn't allow him to die before he had the chance of meetng Kagome again. Whether or not he'd be a wrinkled copy of Totosai he didn't know. Sighing the hanyou shoved his hands in his sleeves before taking off to swallow his pride and get help from the only demon he knew who could now help him.

Sesshomaru was gonna finally play big brother. In Youkai fashion.

It would be a long 500 years.  
----------------------

"Feh! Move it already ya fuckin-OW! What the Hell OW!! Sesshomaru!!!" Every time that Inuyasha swore, Sesshomaru was flicking his whip at his delicate ears. The healers had already had to step in a few times over the past week and aid his naturally swift regeneration due to a lack of hearing whatsoever. Somehow, Sesshomaru was determined to break Inuyasha of his unconscious swearing habit.

"Once again, little brother. Need I remind you that such language is not fitting for one related to this Sesshomaru?"

"Feh." Inuyasha glared at him and then kicked Jaken across the room to vent his anger. It was one thing Sesshomaru didn't scold him for. Actually they seemed to have a running tally of who had punted the toad youkai the farthest. Sighing Inuyasha finally slumped down in his chair and went to grab his chopsticks to eat.

-Fwip-

"OW!!! What the He..I mean what was that for?!" Inuyasha grumped and shook his hand with a wince. Sesshomaru really had to be getting off on this or something. What did Kagome call it? Sadistic foreplay or what not?

"You do not begin to eat before the highest ranking lord at the table. Which would be this Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha managed somehow to ignore the growling of his stomach. This was after all the third such reminder he'd gotten this day. Not to mention all the times this week, it just wasn't able to stick in his head when dealing with his ravenous appetite.

Then again he was convinced Sesshomaru was more then content to let the food go completely cold before allowing Inuyasha to have a moment without discomfort. Not that the hanyou could really complain. Aside from the whip and arrogance Sesshomaru had been almost understanding. Besides, it kept Inuyasha distracted so he didn't focus too much on how much he missed Kagome. "So when are you gonna eat then, Sesshomaru?" He still refused, flat out, to give his brother any honorific. Then again all he was referred to was hanyou or little brother and not by name so maybe it was a fair trade. Privately though he had a nickname he wouldn't voice for Sesshomaru that incorporated every foul term in any language he knew and a few noises that just sounded right. It was a very good thing his brother couldn't read minds.

For an answer Sesshomaru lifted a single grain of rice to his lips and ate it before moving on to tea. Oh yeah, that was the other fun thing. The man didn't actually eat human food like Inuyasha. So the whole wait for the lord thing was even more torture for his stomach. Which was probably why Inuyasha was having such a hard time not laughing at the barely hidden disgust at even eating a single grain of perfect white rice that was on Sesshomaru's face. Instead Inuyasha sighed and began the very long very strenuous task of eating politely.

Gods but he missed those days of shoveling ramen into his face on the battlefield.  
-----------------------

Inuyasha blinked as the memory came to him in a rush while he looked over at Sesshomaru, actually going so far as to halt the movement of his sushi halfway to his mouth before a low chuckle erupted.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. Remember when you first started ettiquette with me?"

"How could I forget, little brother. I nearly sprained my wrist hitting you so often. A pity you behave now." Sesshomaru had gotten over his habit of speaking in third person while they were out in public. It did not mean things had changed at all when they were by themselves and every so often a whip would still make it's way near his ear. Inuyasha just chuckled and finished his sushi before grinning lazily. Sesshomaru never did allow anyone to cut his hair. Instead he'd taken to using an illusion that made it appear a light blonde and short. The one time Inuyasha had seen him with black hair when they had to appear like normal humans was during the early years of modern society. Sesshomaru had constantly growled about looking like Inuyasha's human self. Inuyasha had simply dyed his hair. Was a lot easier to do so and cut it, just hiding his eyes. Of course now it was fine-if a little rebellious-to have white hair.

"You are fidgeting, little brother. Cease before I stop you." It was no idle threat and caused Inuyasha to sigh.

"It's just..two more years and her journey begins. I can't even go to see her or.."

"She is a child."

"Doesn't matter. She's Kagome. She's my friend."

"You've had 'friends' enough over the years."

"Feh, and you've all but been a monk."

Sesshomaru moved one elegant eyebrow up and actually looked away from his paper while sipping his tea.

"Hardly."

Inuyasha was forced to admit that if anyone had suggested to him, or even Kagome, that in five hundred years he'd be casually talking with his older half brother and sipping tea he'd have hit them. After howling with laughter. Instead more then the time Sesshomaru was allowed to 'torture' him with training one thing had bonded the two together closer then twins. Time. They needed each other to have someone to push their limits with, someone who understood. Someone who wouldn't scream seeing a youkai.

The years had brought many things that despite Kagome's warnings they had figured themselves ready for. Hiroshima had been the warning Inuyasha had insisted they listen to. It was also the first night he saw Sesshomaru cry after Rin's death. It had numbed them both and made them realize that they were not elite races amongst the humans but rather truly endangered. They were caged.

Sesshomaru sought freedom in his business deals, ruthless in the boardroom to make up for the lack of killing. Not that he didn't also have a hand in assassinations but he'd never been good at taking orders from anyone. Inuyasha had Kagome to look forward to. It was curious watching time evolve and seeing how Kagome was very much a product of her time. Yet he always had to ask, how many would have kept going when their lives were in danger and they didn't HAVE to do the things she did?

Not many.

Well, a few. Mother Theresa had nothing on Kagome though. Kagome had ramen. 


	3. Chapter 3

WD: As usual there were problems or else you would have had your updates. Lost my harddrive with the stories on it and so I'm slowly rewriting the chapters. ) Be patient and you shall have them. Besides there are TONS of great fics out there.  
To make up for the absence however I will over today/tomorrow update all my fics.  
Lady Cash..hope things are going better for you.  
----------------------------------------

Inuyasha was doing his squat on the branch and look huffy bit once more as he watched over his friends. If one had been really looking at the hanyou they would have seen how the gold eyes softened and a faint smile tugged at his reluctant lips. Rarely, Sesshomaru would give him days off from the relentless and brutal training sessions and tell him to go see his old companions. Something about not neglecting that which brought one pleasure.

Only once did Inuyasha make an off color comment about pleasure houses. That a very -old- courtesan had shown up in his room that night had actually made Inuyasha not need cold showers for a month. His brother had one sick and twisted sense of humor. Days later when he stopped shuddering Inuyasha had broken down and laughed. Right in the middle of the dojo and forgotten to dodge his brother's strike.

Landing on his head in the wall, still laughing while yelling curses at Sesshomaru, the look of stunned disgust and slight concern for Inuyasha's mental health etched on the full youkai's face had only set the hanyou off again.

"Half-breed either tell this Sesshomaru what is making you behave like an imbecile or stay in the dirt."

"Heh..the old bitch ya sent to me.." For once the whip didn't lash out towards the sensitive furry ears for the curse as Inuyasha snickered. "Ya asshole, I think it'll take me a century before I can think of a naked woman an not shudder..but it was funny. Think ya can send the old granny to Jaken?"

The gold eyes so like his own widened minutely before there was that eerie smile, and chuckle from Sesshomaru.

"Perhaps, little brother there is something in that empty space between your ears after all." It was the first time he'd really gotten a type of compliment from Sesshomaru. Jaken was fabulous for bonding, after all every little boy likes to pull wings off flies at some point in time. Youkai just never really grew up past that.

"Amusing as this is, little brother, we were in the midst of correcting your pathetic attempts at blocking this Sesshomaru's attacks." The whip now came twirling about and Inuyasha wasn't permitted to dodge. Nope. The sadistic bastard demanded he practically allow himself to get hit in deflecting the whip. Something about building up his tolerance. Really Inuyasha just figured it was making up for all the years his elder brother couldn't pick on him.  
----------------------------------------------

"You are looking into the air once more, little brother." Inuyasha blinked and then looked into the window at his reflection. Indirectly in doing so he was looking at Sesshomaru and shrugged. "Remembering."

Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow to invite his brother to continue. Usually Inuyasha threw himself into his work and play with passion, anything to keep from revisiting memories. More often then not the Taiyoukai was aware those memories involved a beautiful young woman with raven hair and blue eyes. His memories of Kikiyo remained of course, but had mellowed out in fondness. One never forgot their first love, but a youkai never forgot those their heart chose fully. For Inuyasha that was Kagome.

"How old is she now then, that you have spied on her once more Inuyasha?"

"Fourteen..and a half." Inuyasha sighed and leaned his forward against the window wearily. Here in their home he needn't fear anyone looking up through the mirrored glass and seeing his canine ears. Those same triangles that always enchanted the object of his affection were slicked back against his hair, only a slight peach color from the inside showing where the white of fur and hair were seperated.

"It is not so long. You have lived through more."

"Yeah but..I miss the ramen."

Sesshomaru just chuckled but for a moment his voice softened. "I know."

Inuyasha had refused to eat Ramen even after it was available. The fact had confused Kouga, Shippou, and all the other youkai they still saw every so often. After five hundred years together Sesshomaru understood what it meant. If he recalled properly Shippou had been yelling at Inuyasha that if he wanted Ramen so much he'd buy him a case.

Inuyasha in his clumsy way had just looked at Shippou with a soft smile and said. "Kagome has ramen."

This had prompted a bunch of fighting. In truth, Sesshomaru had learned what that meant three years into training his brother. --------------------------------

Sesshomaru looked down at the sleeping form-well rather knocked unconcious brutally- of his younger half brother and sighed. In some ways he was fond of the twerp. Old wounds were slowly healing, a lifetime of misunderstandings and mistakes were ever so slowly being corrected.

Having the leisure to beat up his younger brother for all the mistakes he'd made even on accident had done a great deal to soothe his nature. He'd personally brought Inuyasha back to his room and been slightly more kind then to dump him on the floor. It was with a bemused look he saw a tattered green packet of parchment sticking out from Inuyasha's bed roll. Delicate nostrils sniffed a peculiar scent and he pulled the much abused paper out, noticing it had been carefully folded and stitched together to hold something. Curiosity and a feeling of right to know everything about his brother allowed Sesshomaru no remorse as he slit the stitches open to reveal a faded colorful paper with what seemed to be a spice covering one side. Certainly it smelled rather appetizing.

"It was Kagome's." Inuyasha looked at him and for once those golden eyes, always so defiant were open to his older brother. Raw pain, emotional torture that spoke of years of loneliness and abuse akin to the betrayal Sesshomaru had felt upon the death of his sire, and the lack of Inuyasha at his side when Sesshomaru had humbled himself enough to call upon him for aid against the neko army paused the elder. Lifting a single eyebrow Sesshomaru handed it to him asking him, but for once not demanding, an explanation.

"Kagome..smelled...something like the spices there. I miss her scent." Inuyasha refused to cry infront of his brother but was startled at the understand grumble-almost a whine- that came from Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru also, kept something of father's around with his smell as a pup." That he was calling Inuyasha a pup was for once not meant as an insult. Inuyasha had a long way to go to master his abilities and at that moment the brothers built their first line of understanding.

Neither would give in, but they started to realize they truly were family. Sesshomaru had lost their father because of his mother.

Inuyasha had lost Kagome-the only one who ever accepted him fully without question- to the future.

Both felt resentment, but less of it now towards each other.

"What is, this spice called?"

"Ramen." 


	4. cleanup on aisle 3

WD: And now for once we're checking on Kagome. This is DURING all the shard hunting FYI. ) Spot the puppy ears!

Yes I know it's short it was just funny and popped into my head.

--

"Fish..chicken..ah!" Kagome giggled a little and pulled down an entire flat of beef flavored ramen for her travels. They'd already gotten tired of the other flavors so she was trying a new one. At this rate however she'd need to bring back other foods for the rest of them. Inuyasha's peculiar obsession with Ramen always made her shake her head. The hanyou could eat it in the midst of a disgusting battlefield happily for heaven's sake!

A slight tingle ran up and down her spine alerting her miko sensibilities like she was spiderman to something nearby. Looking around she didn't see anyone and sighed. More then likely it was just her nerves again, five times this afternoon she'd been certain someone had been watching her only to realize it was cameras in the store. Really you'd think you'd be used to people recording your movements these days. Perhaps that was the issue, she was used to the feudal era.

"Hm, beef should make him happy. I mean he's a doggie right? Oooh he'd kill me if he heard that.." Kagome didn't think anything of the sound of apples falling figuring the child she'd seen being lectured by his mother for poking the fruit caused it and made her way for the next thing on her list. "Gah I hate buying pads in the store...and so many for Sango too..wonder if Kaede needs depends?" That set Kagome off a giggle fit, then she was rolling her eyes when she heard coughing. "Someone needs to go take some medicine.."

In the same aisle was the condoms. Though it was horridly embarassing to purchase such Kagome took a deep breath and tossed some in. "Miroku so owes me for this...at least after I leant him my sex education pamphlet he's stopped asking every woman he sees. Even if the STD's aren't as common back then..I think? Not that he actually has success with anyone.." Kagome kept mumbling to herself, though she did tilt her head at the cleanup announcement that came over the speaker system. Some people were just so clumsy.

-- 


	5. Breaking Kagome

WD: Okay forewarning all of you. There IS some self insertion into this fic of my persona. Why? Heck someone's gotta harass the boys and since there are supposed to be youkai around and I don't feel like making a whole bunch up why not? Enjoy and vote on the poll for which story you want me to work on.

And also...This is fanfiction. Therefore I am already messing with the story. Expect me to screw with the manga liberally.

"I do not understand the reason you must consistently make an idiotic display demonstrating your lack of proper intelligence." Sesshomaru stated calmly as he looked down upon his brother in the store, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Translation-what the hell?" The woman next to Sesshomaru was standing close enough to show acquaintance but far enough away to make it clear they were nothing more then friends. Actually considering the silver white locks they both had they could have been family. With the matching eyebrows up at the moment regarding Inuyasha coated in various shampoos and bathing products he had knocked over it was not exactly hard to do. At least they weren't laughing at him.

Yet.

"Ah..shut up." Inuyasha grumbled and then looked at his hands in distaste. "I'm going to smell like a flower shop for a week now.."

"Whilst that will be something of an improvement..pink is not your color." Sesshomaru pointed out lightly before reaching down to flick Inuyasha on the forehead. The woman next to the inu Taiyoukai snickerd.

"Sesshomaru, really, you shouldn't say that. Considering your more attractive then most ladies it just doesn't sound proper in modern day context."

"Dor's saying you sound gay." Inuyasha grumbled and then proceeded to well, slosh, his way to the public bathroom while Sesshomaru just gave one of his noncommittal grunts. The thrashing for that comment would come later.

"The difference Inuyasha, is the way I say it is a compliment." Doriimu rolled her eyes slightly while smiling softly as the once hanyou removed himself. Only once he was safely out of ear shot did the two more controlled demons begin to snicker below the hearing range of mortals. "Really..is he so oblivious as to the fact that she stated -clearly- to our ears who the devices were for?"

"Mm. I believe, perhaps it was the unfortunate mental imagery that did my pathetic little brother in." Golden eyes were dancing as they locked with icy purple.

"He's still as bashful as a pre-pubescent isn't he?"

"Considering my brother has absolutely no skills in wooing the female persuasion? Yes. I would even welcome him chasing after another male at this point. Such...restraint...is apparently not any better for his mental state then when I throw him into the wall."

"Hm. Never showed much harm from it."

"Perhaps I shall move back to using mountains." Sesshomaru then tapped his full lips with a nail, deceptively filed short with the same illusion that hid his markings. "Do have a talk with him about the meaning of stealth when following someone, again?"

"You do realize I'm just going to have to have someone else tail her full time with his ah, obsession?"

"Allow him his obsession." Sesshomaru locked gazes with Doriimu at that moment and the two exchanged a conversation with their eyes only. Knowing someone for three hundred years can do that. After such a long time Doriimu was adept at reading 'fluffy-speech'. He was in reality giving his quiet support to Inuyasha. After all, once hanyou or not Inuyasha had shown remarkable faithfulness to Kagome despite her being a human.

"Am I still to test her?"

"Need you ask?"

Slightly Doriimu shook her head with a sad smile. "Sesshomaru, you'll crush her."

"Then she was never worth the feelings my brother has for her in the first place."

Further discussion was ended as Inuyasha returned, soaked, smelling horribly and grumbling about having to walk home since there was no way Sesshomaru would let him in the car like that. While the two brothers bickered, the pale woman sighed and closed her eyes as she waited for Kagome to get out of the store. Now..how to go best about breaking the girl on this side of time without revealing Inuyasha was alive? Doriimu frowned. She'd need to figure out what point of the past Kagome was in. Inuyasha would know..but he couldn't know what she was up to, Sesshomaru would kill her, one of the last Youkai or not, if she spoiled his plans.

The shape shifter very much liked being alive.

--

Kagome sighed as she rubbed her eyes crying her heart out got old. It was only three hours since she'd gone to the fuedal era to drop things off. Three hours since Inuyasha had gone and broken her heart by sealing the well with her on this side. Didn't he understand the whole I want to be near you thing?...

"You all right?" A gentle voice came from beside her and Kagome lifted her blue eyes to meet pale violet set off by black hair. The girl infront of her was stunning, skin utterly white and hair completely black..with what looked like a concerned expression.

"Sorry, I just..I'm having some problems with a friend."

The girl smiled and bowed her head. "Yeah I know how that is. I usually come to this bench to complain to the old tree here. May I join you?"

Kagome nodded as the older girl sat down, she was wearing a casual long skirt and tanktop which Kagome thought was a little odd. No school uniform. The girl noticed this and smiled. "My name is Doriimu, I'm home schooled. How about yourself?"

Kagome was taken aback by her utter lack of a given last name. The girl winked before Kagome responded. "No formalities. That way we can't feel forced to be formal okay? We can just talk."

Kagome smiled at that. "I'm Kagome."

"Well Kagome..you want to start?"

"Um, no. Actually if you don't mind..I think I would rather hear about someone elses problems.."

"Ah. Well..see I have this guy I like as a friend, he's almost like a big brother to me. But his brother is a real idiot. I seem to always be taking care of him like he's some baby..I mean, he's almost stalking his girlfriend even though she's made it clear she doesn't want to see him right now. He's so love sick it's really nuts." Doriimu rolled her eyes and then grinned. Kagome had no idea she was indirectly talking about her. "The best part is my friend sees that they are a good match but well..the girl's a bit of an idiot. Good heart but not terribly bright you know? So it's hard to agree they're a good match. Crazy isn't it?"

"Not really.." Kagome then went into the sort of twisted explanation she always gave to her friends at WacDonalds about her and Inuyasha. After a while Doriimu frowned.

"Sounds..like you shouldn't bother with him. But then again if your heart has decided you want to be near him..you need to figure if that would make you happy even while he's with this old girlfriend of his. Otherwise you should move on. Working together or not."

Kagome tilted her head and then smiled. "Thank you.."

It was to be the first of many times Doriimu would give her advice that would at times be both helpful..and at others cut Kagome's self esteem to shred. Doriimu made it a regular thing to meet up with Kagome on 'accident' and didn't bother to be kind when she shrugged after hearing how perfect Inuyasha thought Kikiyou was.

"She probably was to him. If she was so beautiful, smart and talented then of course you can't compete. You'll have to figure out if you have anything you are good at she wasn't. You can't beat perfection after all.." Doriimu scented tears shortly after she left that time and went to see Sesshomaru with a sigh.

"She's cracking, Sesshomaru. They have recently met up with Hakudoshi.."

"Good. Keep working on her. I wish to know if she has the strength to stand beside Inuyasha without the jewel being a factor. Oh and Doriimu?" Sesshomaru looked up from his computer and narrowed his gaze.

"Break her. Utterly. She needs more strength in order to not be a hindrance then and now, for that she must be brought to the full limit of her abilities." Doriimu's eyes flashed as she gathered what was implied.

"You want me to ascertain she knows how far below Inuyasha she is nowadays when the well seals..."

"Precisely"

In his tree overlooking the well, 500 years in the past Inuyasha brooded. The only joy he had as of this moment was the thought of familiar blue eyes and an enchanting smile..

"Kagome.." 


	6. Just better when you do it

WD: Whoo. Hit some nerves with being harsh to Kagome I see. Don't worry I adore her, but she's got to go through some angst before it's all better. One thing you can all rest assured in I love happy endings. Really happy not semi bitter-sweet.

Also for those worrying..Nope. Dor is not going to be a Mary-sue and hook up with one of the guys. She's a Demoness hence she's attractive but not anymore/less so then I'd say oh..Sango or Kagura. (don't find Kagura attractive tho I do love Sango.) Picture the two blended but with purple eyes and you've got kind of what I was going for in her human form. Only mostly flat chested. XD

))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Dor." Shippou was there beside the demoness suddenly with a vicious snarl as he yanked the back of her rolling chair down, sending fingers skittering useless garbage out on her computer. Green eyes flashed in anger as the human form illusion was allowed to drop revealing a very annoyed adult kitsune.

"You have three minutes to explain to me why I scented Kagome's tears on you when you walked in this building." Blood was drawn at her shoulders from his claws as they spasmed in rage. Despite centuries under Sesshomaru's tutelage the kitsune was very passionate and serious when defending his territory. Kagome was included in that being a sort of obscure family member to him. Not quite mother, not quite elder sister but completely his friend.

"Do I get the pleasure of you sitting to talk or am I going to continue bleeding out onto the carpet which Sesshomaru's going to insist I have replaced?" Doriimu barely blinked. She'd been waiting for this confrontation actually and planned on it. Kitsune were incredible with trickery and illusions, she needed Shippou's aid. Though she was hoping it would be in her 'office' so to speak as it was one of the few without security features. Too often she was dealing with rather sensitive subjects not to mention, in a building with demons you didn't need hard video evidence of unnatural happenings. A shape shifter prone to changing at whim was definitely out there.

"You can bleed for all I care, it leaves my claws closer to your throat. Start talking woman." Shippou snarled as his eyes began to show the strain of holding back his rage.

"Sesshomaru wants me to break her so that when she recovers she'll be temper..ah hell just sit Shippou." At this Doriimu vanished, not worried about being seen as in this building everyone was either youkai or knew of them. A sort of gathering where those with special and unique skills could still serve their Taiyoukai lords. The shape shifter reformed on the desk, abandoning her Asian female form for the bleached out youkai one she was known for.

"Look, Shippou, if I tell you what's happening you have to swear to help me. I promise it will only benefit Kagome in the end but in telling you I'm risking my neck. Deal?"

Shippou was never gullible. At his current age getting anything by the wily kitsune was impossible even if you told the truth. Shippou also knew the shape shifters weaknesses and rules and so smirked, slashing his palm open with his fangs and holding out the bleeding appendage. "Change and swear to me, Doriimu..Swear that either this will be to Kagome's utter benefit or take your own life if you prove false to me. For I shall ensure it at least will end as painfully as Sesshomaru has trained me for.."

Hesitation would have killed her. Her own hand bloodied and pressed to Shippou's own resulted in an unwilling change to Kitsune in appearance. Sulking Doriimu licked at her palm. "You know my tails itch like this."

"Start talking."

Slowly as the words became clear despite the caution Doriimu took in conversing in the kitsune language Shippou's eyes began to widen. By the time she was done, the Kitsune's once furious green eyes were alight in mischievous and nearly unholy glee.

Sesshomaru was still going to make her pay for the carpet. Sadistic jerk.

)))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome unaware of her being a focus in the future was currently doing what it seemed was her only Inuyasha deemed purpose in the feudal era. Making ramen. An over eager hanyou sat on the branch above inhaling so happily she figured if he had a tail it would knock himself over with frantic wagging.

"Why do you like this so much anyway Inuyasha?"

"Feh. It's ramen!" Inuyasha snorted and looked at her like she was an idiot before whining. "How long till I get to eat the damned stuff wench?"

"You could at least say thank you or please Inuyasha! It'll be done in a few minutes!" Kagome glared at this point. "Why can't you ever make it yourself?"

"Idiot. Remember the last time? The noodles came out all funny!"

"It's called following directions!"

"I can't fucking read bitch!"

"I told you how!"

"Just shut up and make it!" Grumbling he turned around, arms crossed and right before Kagome was going to sit him into a crater she heard a mumbled hanyou version of an apology. "It just tastes better when you make it." 


	7. Intelligence with fuzzy ears

WD: Zianeu on AFF is such a lovely impatient bitch I decided to reward her. Zianeu this update is for you. )

Ai Kisugi- You wanted to see more of the middle so your review brought this on.

People wanting to see more interaction you just have to wait. Sorry but I do have my reasoning. So much for a quick story hm Lady Cash?

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Sit."

Inuyasha flinched and could not repress the sudden flattening of his ears at the word. Despite the fact that there was no sudden rush towards the ground, despite it coming from a rich baritone that Kagome would never be able to have...

Some instincts never left you.

"Sesshomaru you bastard." Inuyasha grumbled but did as he was told. Nor did he miss the sudden glow to his elder brother's eyes that betrayed the youkai's sadistic amusement.

"Technically that would be yourself little brother."

"Pfft. No using my words from Kagome, you don't even get what they mean yet." It was the one aspect in which Inuyasha far excelled beyond Sesshomaru. A fact that irked his elder brother beyond compare. Inuyasha knew of the future. What was more despite all of Sesshomaru's extensive education and advanced upbringing in childhood he could not understand the confusing symbols in the books Kagome had left behind. Books whose pages had in a few decades of constant consultation crumbled to dust and then been utterly destroyed for good measure.

Sesshomaru had nearly decapitated Inuyasha when he caught him shredding and burning the priceless relics. Nearly, until the hanyou in a disturbingly erudite manner explained that should any evidence of Kagome's time traveling feat be discovered it would alter the course of the future and their carefully hoarded knowledge could be rendered useless. Knowledge was a weapon far beyond even Sesshomaru's combat skills. That Inuyasha was the one who held it in between his fuzzy ears was a constant annoyance.

The books had meant nothing, even when translated. He did not understand even the basic terminology that Inuyasha had acquired. Though advanced concepts were far beyond them both, Inuyasha had the foresight before Kagome had been stolen away by time to request she look up dates, times, and valuable information for the youkai.

Miroku's company had in the end paid off with Inuyasha understanding politics and the trickery in investing far beyond any concept Sesshomaru would have thought his younger sibling capable of.

It turned out that years dealing with Miroku's sly demeanor hidden behind copious amounts of charm had turned the Hanyou into a shrewd negotiator and business man indeed. Merchants could not deceive him, and he was not too proud-unlike Sesshomaru- to solicit advice and allies.

"You are certain of this course of action, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked simply while he admired one of the many fine blades sent to them as part of a trade agreement. Sesshomaru was still surprised that Inuyasha had been gathering items in preparation for a siege. Hoarding the valuable crafted works of war as though there would never again be those who could turn out such items. Inuyasha did in fact know that some day the skills would wane and be lost, neither brother would in the future be able to use their demonic weapons and abilities without detection so reliable and well stocked replacements would be essential. Youkai were un-forgivingly harsh on their tools.

"I am. Right now it may not seem important, but eventually the coin and spoken word will be far more important Sesshomaru." Inuyasha was being serious, the cussing had been dropped for the hour due to still bleeding ears. Youkai healing, Hanyou especially, was not much of a match against acid whips. "Establishing human 'lineage' and trade routes now means it will be useful to us for the next few hundred years. Shortly after that during the advancement of technology if we have a decent family line- false and filled by youkai we accept as allies into the 'clan' of course- we will have more weight."

"Speak on this concept more."

Inuyasha sighed before smirking. "All right. Look. Right now you're the big youkai around, the nasty shark around a bunch of lazy koi; but later on those koi will have a way out of your waters. So you need a way to not get hunted down. What I'm working on is not only having a way of easily hiding amongst humans and allowing you to rule them without them being suspicious- quit smirking ya jerk-" Inuyasha glared here as Sesshomaru looked far too amused picturing ruling over the humans.

Control freak.

"Go on."

"Weirdo. What I was saying is. We can be in plain sight, have a steady supply of things, the power to hide what we are up to, and of course the means to keep you living as a lord rather then some peasant because in the future we can't just take what we want without dancing in politics." Inuyasha shrugged here. "I know that'll happen, it's not something I can explain to you but..trust me on this Sesshomaru. Gathering the youkai you can handle being your servants now means they will be the ones who survive. I told you there's going to be a few places where with careful manipulation you can eradicate your enemies utterly. Realize though that those enemies are going to be youkai and there's not going to be many left later."

"It is pleasing to see you embracing the efficient ruthlessness of our father's heritage." Sesshomaru said calmly, standing to leave with a small smirk. Inuyasha was utterly stunned at the praise. Nor was Sesshomaru saying it lightly, though it was frustrating that Inuyasha was of all things in charge of strategy for the future he was cunning. Nor was he willing to allow any risk to Sesshomaru's control whom he had at least come to grudgingly admit was honorable. They would use the knowledge Inuyasha had of natural disasters and human made ones to remove all threats to the utter control of Youkai society under Sesshomaru.

No wonder the ice king was pleased. 


	8. SoonVery soon

WD: Yeah. I live. Amazing isn't it? My life has gotten insane but I turned to writing finally as an outlet. Mostly it was my own stories not posted here..I do have dreams of being published some day. However it can be enjoyable to just write situations without coming up with your own world so I am back to mess with the Inu one. I do find it amusing that this is my most popular story considering I really am not an Inu/Kag fan. Ah well. Good practice I suppose. ) Enjoy everyone. I am fighting the urge to end this abruptly so please let me know you still want it to continue.

(((())))

"Sesshomaru-sama." Dor was standing at the doorway to Sesshomaru's office though she was ignored. Not that she had expected otherwise, when the two brother's were bent over a document whispering like that they often decided to ignore the youkai and those who worked for them until the ideas were out and solved. To leave however, would incite the wrath of both. Slightly the woman's lips curved into a smile, one that aging Totosai in the corner crinkled his eyes at and nodded. Doubtless he had brought the documents the two were pouring over. Before her eyes the scene shifted and blurred to one of years ago. Demonic features were brought to the surface and the print outs replaced with ancient scrolls and maps. The room became the luxurious double study of the two who had become closer then twins.

Inuyasha had amazingly grown mature and serious when the need called for it. Granted a silver tongue and sharp eyed gaze that chilled one as surely as Sesshomaru's though for different reasons, he was as dangerous to anger as the ice king. Where Sesshomaru's gold eyes gauged one's lifespan in a moment, Inuyasha's cunning amber would narrow and seem to sort out possibilities. Sesshomaru was master of the now and battlefield be it with words or blade. Perhaps from years of being around humans forced to look at the future because of their shorter lifespans, perhaps from years of chasing an ingenious mastermind like Naraku, Inuyasha had become a master of the tricky potential of possibilities. With a few minutes and sharp questioning the once hanyou could determine your worth if certain events occurred. His human side whilst still present had given him an edge no other youkai could possibly understand. Inuyasha felt time. He had once had a time where every month brought about the knowledge of absolute mortality without rapid healing. He had experienced a body that could die and felt the cold brush of a humans existence every moment. Perhaps it was why he sympathized with the race so greatly, their determination to live with something as swift as a blink to a youkai was humbling.

Finally two sets of sharp gazes raised as one and silvery white hair was sent to flutter about the shoulders. Neither would talk to her at the moment, they were as untouchable as emperor's despite Dor being trusted. Taking the cue to speak for what it was Dor inclined her head but was too proud to bow.

"Sesshomaru, my assignment has progressed greatly. Might I have time to go and work on the results in the field?" It was not an uncommon request, Dor did best out of doors. All youkai did. a soft 'Hn' was her answer before the two decided she was of no consequence and resumed their reading. Only slightly did Sesshomaru raise his gaze to lock with her in a wordless warning. Dor smiled faintly before she turned to leave.

"So.." Inuyasha cleared his throat once they were alone. "You suggest that you can get a better dog food from this company even though they won't sell their stocks..."

It was regrettably, the only way these days to get vast amounts of raw meat without raising herds. (((())))

Shippou had been gathering his items to leave when he saw Dor pass him in her Japanese female form and grabbed her arm roughly. "Where are you going, little trickster?" That it was an affectionate enough term for a kitsune to use on another was belied by the sharp look to his eyes. He was haunted, already knowing where she was to be if she was in this form. The need driving him to see his beloved Kagome ate his sanity until it began to fray at the edges. Softly Dor sighed and ran a hand over his own claws, ignoring the blood beginning to stain her clothing. Violet eyes met vibrant green and Doriimu had to speak softly.

"Shippou..you cannot come. Would you be able to watch me hurt her until she is tempered enough from her experiences to stand up to me? Would you be able to stand aside unseen as that occurred and she cried or stood proud against my words and flung them back to me? I know if I cared for her even a fraction as you and the lords do I could not." Unspoken remained that if he gave her his word she would not refuse his company. The kitsune would never lie, and should he feel he could indeed stand back as a nameless observer he would be permitted to join her.

A moan and then the hand fell away to run through auburn hair in despair. "I just..she was everything to me Dor. Mother, sister, friend..she's my family."

Doriimu tilted her head, the clothing already reforming so there was no blood. Her clothing was simply an extension of herself after all, and was why she was not nude when transforming to something entirely other then humanoid and back. Blood would not be received well out in public.

"Should I be able to, I will procure an item with her scent on it if you give your word it will never leave your domicile and you shall ascertain you never have the scent upon you near the lords or those who would recognize it."

A boyish grin was thrown her way and a saucy wink. "Kitsune promise."

Two heads then bowed to the side with knowing looks as they whirled apart to resume the dances of mischief and deceit in different manners. Shippou to contrive new areas the Youkai would dominate this jungle of concrete and steel. Doriimu to seek out whom had once been the best hope in a feudal age against a desperate and wicked hanyou.

In the end she found Kagome alone once more near the local park. After a few moments polite discussion Kagome began to clumsily weave yet another tail of her exploits carefully edited for a human audience unawares of the magic that surrounded the miko. Betrayals and affection painted a colorful image that set to mind a soap opera of epic proportions. One thing however was startling beautifully clear.

Kikiyou had recently passed away.

Kagome cast it aside with a few slips of her tongue saying that she had apparently been in a coma and perished in her sleep. Her skills at deciet were much akin to her grandfather's it seemed. Kagome was simply too kind and innocent to lie. However as she began to sob and speak on how hard it was not to chastise her paramour for his mourning yet again over the girl who preceeded her a glint of metal showed in her eyes.

Kagome was growing stronger. Inwardly the rending of Kikiyou's life meant Kagome was freed from that ever tormenting wonder if the dead priestess would call her beloved hanyou away from the living one. Doriimu found herself not testing Kagome this time, but enfolding her in her own arms and allowing the girl to cry. In an hour Kagome would be flustered and apologize and the two would separate. Inwardly though Doriimu was smiling wickedly.

Soon. Very soon, what Sesshomaru had planned would come to fruition.

Across town Inuyasha stepped into his home and looked around. He and Sesshomaru owned many. Some together, some apart so they could live as the moment dictated. For the evening so near to the new moon that once would have rendered him human it was inconcievable to share with his brother. Close they may be but aside from the reverence Sesshomaru posessed for their father, he had never truly loved. True there had been Rin, but he had not loved the girl as more then a ward. Not even as a true daughter whom he would die for. Would he fight? Absolutely. Not to the point of risking his own precious immortal life however.

Inuyasha smiled wanly. Not even for Kikiyou his bellflower that never smiled until her second death, had he truly been willing to die. Part of his constant running to her and keeping his promise to protect the dead was to prove to Kagome that nothing would taint his loyalties. He had needed the girl to know he would be there for her.

Only decades later had he realized it had been taken differently. Youkai after all did not think as humans did, and in the fashion of courting his lady of choice Inuyasha was a youkai. Walking into the kitchen he opened a cupboard filled with ramen and smiled sadly even as he reached past it for a soda.

The Ramen was untouched and would remain so save for the nights his separation was too great to bear. Until then that precious link to the woman he loved would only be utilized again when she was there to put the smells of the ramen to shame with her own.

It was a poor substitute for his waiting lonely heart. Sitting down and nursing his soda Inuyasha smiled sweetly at the only picture of them as a group he had. Tempting as it was to have all the information on her, to have her followed and recorded..he couldn't risk it. Both as a potential security link when things occurred to her, and because he refused to compromise her privacy to that extent.

However, Kagome...was worth waiting for. 


	9. Took him long enough

WD: So originally this story was done purely for LadyCash over on Mediaminer. I don't go there, nor have I in years. Frankly I knew the outline for this story but it was never one I felt much for. So for those of you who enjoy this story, I present a gift. Though supremely shorter then I likely would have made it, this story just never spoke out with me though I tried. So here you are, the entire story compressed into a final chapter. Enjoy.

()()()()()()()()()()

The machines hooked up to Kagome's form beeped softly, her eyes fluttering and her breathing shallow. It was evening, there was only a sliver of a moon viewable from the youkai hospital she was at. Her eyes opened to greet the figure standing there, come to see her as she slowly slipped from life. Golden eyes, usually so cold were laid bare with their emotions. Long silver hair rustled against her sheets even as his claws lightly laid over her arm that did not have the IV hooked to it. Quietly, as everything he did was quiet, he sat in the nearby chair, and simply observed her for a long time. He had questions, things he wished to ask, things he wished to demand..

Still it had been his choice, all those years ago to persue the path he had chosen. He would not regret it, though watching her prepare to slip away from life entirely made the canine inside him uneasy. She'd been a constant for much of his existence. He was not certain how to face a time without her.

From the other side of the window into the room, unable to be seen while seeing in, another pair watched in silence. One in a hospital gown and plush blanket, in a wheelchair to witness the farewell. Her hands trembled, tears spilling down as a clawed hand tilted her to look into another pair of golden eyes.

"What have we done?"

Inuyasha sighed, then smiled down at her fondly. "We accepted the gift, we were given." Gently he let go, then looked forward, his lips by Kagome's cheek as he crouched beside her chair. "Look. Watch, it's too intimate to be in there with them, but watch. It's the least we can do."

Kagome looked in, it was so unnerving to see herself there. Yet, it was only her body. Sesshomaru frowned as he looked at the figure in the bed, then at his hand on her arm.

"Change."

It was half a request, half a demand. Sighing, the Kagome who was dying did as asked, though it made her covered in a sheen of sweat from the effort, and her body trembled violently. In the end however, Doriimu was herself again, if paler then was good to be, her ears, claws, and other signs of her being youkai however did not change with her. It was a sign of how weak she was that she could not fully remove the shape of being human, only make it look as she was. She was too weak to speak, only giving him a patient smile, a look of such affection it was clearly far beyond that of lovers. This was a fond look of those who knew each other too well, of those who had been together as comrades for over three centuries. The look reminded him of when in exchange for his father's heavenly fang the Kami had offered him anything he wanted. Foolishly he'd stated he desired supreme conquest, and he'd gained a woman pale as starlight. He'd been angered thinking they'd given him a female who would be utterly sibmissive, though it was his own fault not being careful with the terms. Then he learned she was to be his right hand, his aide, his assistant.

Doriimu had been all that and more, a friend.

It was centuries later he'd realized she'd also known long before the idea came to him, that she was sent for the Kami's own purpose for their daughter Kagome. It didn't make the time slipping away any easier. He'd never felt so human, as watching someone he had come to rely on as much If not more then his brother, slip away.

"I have no regrets over what we have done.." Sesshomaru said soflty. "Only that it feels as if it came to soon."

Doriimu smiled at him, her eyes already closing. Still she'd wait. Wait for his word to free her from the pain of breaking down inside.

This was the plan all along. Once after a century Inuyasha had become so precious to Sesshomaru that he wanted to help his little brother be true to the love of his little human miko, nothing could stop him. He'd never spoken a word to Inuyasha of his plans. He had done his best, and failed, to find a way to bring the girl to immortality without changing whom and what she was.

It was impossible. At least without destroying her sanity. One could not make a human a youkai, after all.

However after Doriimu was in his service, a wild plan came forth. What if he could make Kagome, a hanyou? As Inuyasha proved after a short time she would age to a slightly more adult form, then pass into youkai immortality. Her miko abilities would likely negate any sort of Youkai gifts so it couldn't be an actual type she became.

After the technology of blood transfusion emerged the idea was refined, and then Sesshomaru, forsaking even his own preferences in friends and family, finalized his scheme, telling only Doriimu.

Because she would need to break down and then help rebuild Kagome so she could stand proud for herself, not just for Inuyasha. She needed this to weather centuries beyond what her mind had been raised to think of as life.

Doriimu was also the only one told, because it was her death that would make it possible.

Once Kagome had been properly courted again by Inuyasha, quietly. Just little outings here and there, time at the park, mostly the courting had been done before either were born when their souls were matched. Then and only then had they told Kagome and Inuyasha that by Doriimu assuming Kagome's form entirely, which meant Kagome had to regularly report on her monthly cycle, any injuries she'd assumed..it had taken months of work to get it down to a perfect replica Doriimu could shift to. Then they could transfer half of her blood, and Kagome's, swapping it. They told Inuyasha and Kagome it would render both as hanyou.

They lied.

Doriimu had entirely changed all of her blood with Kagome's, the result was her blood over the week long transfusion had made Kagome more like a perfected version of herself, though her powers remained for those went with the soul after all. They also made it where her only youkai ability would be her increased lifespan. No rapid healing, no increase in grace or ability to change. However, because Doriimu was youkai in the sense of a shifter, a nature spirit and not one bound to an element or creature it was the best match.

As the Kami had planned.

On the other hand the pure human blood infused with the miko's dormant energies, were killing Doriimu slowly and liquifying her as well as purifying from the inside. Only will had her alive at this point. Kagome was horrified and it was up to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to explain that Doriimu had been a part of this all along, knowing.

It had been her one true purpose. To die so Kagome could have the life she had earned.

Now she just needed Sesshomaru to allow her to leave.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, her hair even a richer blue black shade, her eyes were impossibly blue and clear, her skin so pale it almost seemed translucent. She was still scenting of Ramen though, but without the musky undertone humans had of death. Inuyasha smiled down at her, his expression one of utter tenderness.

"I promised Dor, before she died..." Despite the setting, Inuyasha promised himself he'd redo it later properly romantic. He knelt before her. "Marry me, Kagome? I waited five hundred and three years for you...will you be mine for at least that long?"

Kagome laughed, she couldn't help it as her love for this youkai, her once hanyou, escaped her and she pulled him close gently for a soft kiss, her aura and his humming as they always did at every touch.

"I've always been yours."

Sesshomaru heard the exchange and nodded to Doriimu. "It's done."

He stayed alone in the room, after her last sigh, her form simply vanishing into the air as the Kami brought her home.

He supposed he should feel sorry, at the loss of a friend and loyal servant. Yet as he walked out the door, to the sight of Inuyasha laughing, Kagome in his arms in a ridiculous fuzzy pink blanket...

The cold lord of the west smiled.

Finally, his brother would be happy.

Took him long enough to listen.


End file.
